Avatar: Rising Forces
by The FoxyTrot
Summary: A prisoner has escaped from Zuko's prisons, yet he knows nothing about the prisoner. Calling for the help of his friends, they begin to travel in search. A girl who has been living with Iroh is soon thrown into the world of traveling with Team Avatar, but soon her past begins to be discovered, and there becomes more to the world than they know.
1. Prisoner Escape

Zuko paced the halls of his palace. His father had warned him that one day something bigger than he could handle would leave his grasp. Today was that day. The young Fire Lord was now twenty, having been Fire Lord for quite a few years now. He had the hang of things, and he saw his friends often. He knew every prisoner the Fire Nation held, and released all of the ones wrongly convicted. However, his prisons had still held three: Ozai, Azula, and an unknown person. However, recently the unknown escaped, yet Zuko could now figure out how. Ozai laughed in his face upon hearing the news and Zuko's plead to inform him of the potential danger of this man. When confronting Azula, his sister claimed to know nothing of this unknown prisoner. He thought perhaps his uncle may know, but Iroh had been living such a peaceful life that Zuko did not want to worry him.

"Zuko!" Aang approached him from down the hallway. "We got your message. Sokka and Toph couldn't make it today, they said they'll catch up with us later."

Katara stood beside the Avatar. "What happened?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

Zuko let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. "It's a prisoner. They escaped, but I have no idea where they are." He told them. "The only thing I can say is that it's a male. I don't even know his name, but my father warned me of him."

"Do you think you can trust your fathers word?" Katara asked him.

"I don't know." Zuko admitted. "But if I ignore the problem, what if something bad happens? We have to find him."

Aang frowned. By now, the young Avatar had begun to grow facial hair that he often rubbed when in thought. "How long has it been?"

"He escaped sometime yesterday, perhaps during the night." Zuko told him.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Katara said. "We'll start searching now."

Zuko, who had already been wearing clothes for travel, picked up a bag nearby. "I'll be coming with you."

Aang shook his head. "People might suspect something's wrong if you leave."

"Something's wrong?" He asked. "I'm just on my way to see my uncle."

Toph nodded, taking in the feeling that the area around her gave. "This is it, Sokka."

Sokka and Suki exchanged glances. "Are you sure?" He asked. "It's… Nice, yeah, but it's run down."

"That's sugar coating it." Suki mumbled.

In fact, the building was practically falling apart. "No, this is perfect! I'll definitely move my school here. It'll be fixed up in no time!" Toph enthusiastically said.

Sokka shrugged. "I guess that depends on what Zuko needed us for."

Toph let out a scoff. "Aang and Katara can handle that. You promised me you would help me with this!" She said, a little disappointed. "You've been putting this on hold forever trying to plan the perfect-"

"Sandwich!" Sokka shouted out, interrupting what Toph was about to say. "Yes, perfect sandwich." Turning to Suki, his face became red. "I'm, uh, thinking of opening a sandwich shop. Either back at home or in the Northern Water Tribe, I could get lots of business."

Suki furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh huh. Well, put your perfect sandwich on hold, promises are promises."

Toph rolled her eyes. "All of that planning and you still haven't done it?"

Sokka poked her in the side. "Hey, it's a lot of work."

Suki smiled. "I'll help you plan." She offered.

"Oh, no." Sokka said. "Um, well it's almost finished. I just need… The perfect tea to serve it with."

"Sounds like a job to take to Iroh." She said.

Toph nodded. "Yes, we can go to Ba Sing Se and ask him about it."

Sokka frowned, scratching his head. "Well, maybe we should see how serious Zuko's problem is first."

"Iroh may know." Toph told him. "He knows a lot."

Suki agreed with her. "To Ba Sing Se we go!"

Sokka turned to go, but then immediately stopped. "Well, a problem with that. I'm out of money."

Toph groaned. "Of course you are."

His hand slammed down onto the table. His partner across from him flinched, scared, she hadn't seen him in years, yet he came to her demanding to know what she had been doing in the years he had been gone.

"You've been doing nothing to rally forces while I have been gone," He said. "And now you expect me to be calm."

"I - I thought… I didn't know if you were even getting out." She told him.

"Of course I was! I just had to wait for the right time. Now is the time to kill them." He said to her, angered.

"I… I…" Kira fought for her words, but none came to her mind as she stared at the man with the jet black hair. Even his eyes appeared to be nearly black, and his white as if he had never seen the sun.

"We loved each other, yet you betray me?" The man asked her.

Kira stood up, slamming her own hands down onto the surface of the table. "I betrayed you? You're crazy!" She shouted. "You nearly got me killed!"

"You're well capable of protecting yourself." He told her.

"I don't bend any elements!" She said. "You let Ozai lock you up, and now you expect to suddenly have an army, years later? What reason were you even in that prison!?"

He smiled. "I was useful to him, I was a weapon. Although, he did not use me, or the girl that he had. No matter, now I am my own weapon, against the new Fire Lord and the young Avatar." He stood straight, crossing his arms. "This world will riot against them. Either you are with them, or you are with me."

Kira stared at his dark eyes. "I do not fear you. I am with them."

"Then you are with death." The last thing she saw was darkness, everything around her became dark. Everything became cold. Everything for her ceased to exist.


	2. The Flower Within the Fire

_A couple weeks later..._

"Iroh!" A voice shouted from the second floor of his tea shop. "We're out of green tea!"

Iroh stood at the base of the stairs. "I thought I had bought some yesterday."

"No, you bought camomile." The girl answer him.

He sighed. "Well, accompany me to the shop today, we'll restock on everything we need." He told her.

"Alright." The nineteen-year-old girl descended the stairs. Her hair was a pale blond, appearing nearly white. It hung down her right shoulder in a green ribbon, the ends curling in every direction. Her eyes were the most unique eyes Iroh had ever seen in his days, they were the color of an amethyst stone, purple. She had the white skin of a Fire Nation person, as that is the area in which she was born, yet the only feature from them she bore. She wore the colors of pink and green, a pink tank top which cut off above her belly button, a green jacket hemmed right at her shoulders, reaching down to the back of her knees and clasped right at her stomach, lined in a small amount of fur at the neck and bottom. Sleeves covered her arms, starting at her thumbs and ending at her elbows, pink sleeves hemmed in green. She wore black shorts, and little black flats with an ankle bracelet the color of amber. A silver necklace was tucked in under her shirt, a reminder of her past yet never to be shown to anyone.

"Now, Hana (Hah-na), don't forget the money." Iroh reminded her.

Hana laughed. "I never forget it, that's always you." She softly said. She had known Iroh for quite sometime, when she had lived in the Fire Nation, and then when she met him upon arriving in Ba Sing Se a few months ago. He was kind enough to take her in under his wing, allowing her to work in the shop and live with him. In fact, he was actually worried about her, her past was a dark one that he knew she would never forget.

"Okay, I have the list of things we need for the shop, and at home." She told him. "Ready?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

Shopping with Iroh was always fun. Hana enjoyed every moment with the old man, he was a light within darkness. However, her fear of fire made him never bend around her. She felt bad, as fire bending was apart of him, but after all these years she still has not gotten over her fear. He took care of her, something that she was very grateful for, as only one other person had done that for her.

"Want some Jasmine tea?" Hana asked him, picking up a bag of it.

Iroh took it from her, inspecting it very closely. "Yes, this will make excellent tea."

"Who are those men?" Hana asked. "Over there, behind that cabbage cart."

Hana had noticed them as soon as they left the tea shop, but hadn't thought anything of it. Now, they stayed following them, while trying to keep themselves hidden.

Iroh turned slightly to spot them, frowning. "Put the tea back. We must go."

"Iroh?" She obeyed, yet was confused. "What's going on?"

"Those men, I know them from the Fire Nation." He said.

"Well then, they're on Zuko's side, aren't they?"

"No." Iroh answered. "The exact opposite, they would like to see him burned to ashes." The old man began to walk in a different direction, leaving Hana to follow him. "Do not look at them again. Stay close to me."

"Yeah, no argument there." Hana mumbled, keeping her head down.

Iroh looked at her closely, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you in touch with your element?" He asked the young girl.

Her purple eyes met his, a flash of sorrow shooting through them. "No, I lost touch about a year after I escaped Ozai."

"No matter." Iroh said, looking straight ahead. "I taught you how to fight. However, if a fight should happen, your best bet would be to run. There will be a lot of fire involved."

"Should a fight happen, I'm staying by your side." Hana told him.

Iroh placed his hand on her back, leading her down an alleyway. "There could be a chance that these men are not after me."

Hana stopped, turning to him. "You mean they're after me?"

His gaze deepened in sympathy. Without saying a word, he hid the girl behind a cart out in the alleyway. Soon, Hana could hear voices calling out to him.

"The strong General Iroh, here in a filthy alley." One man said, his black hair tied behind his head and amber eyes seemingly glowing.

The other one was bald, however he shared the same amber eyes and was slightly larger than the other one. "Where's the girl?"

Iroh closed his eyes. "I won't let you have that girl."

"Well, she certainly can't go to the Avatar, that's against his plans." The first one said.

Iroh's left foot slid back, his hands raising with two fingers pointing outwards from each one.

"Old man wants a fight!" The second one said, also getting into a fighting position.

"_Fire."_ Hana thought. _"It's always firebenders."_

The fight began. Hana could feel the heat of the flames from where she hid behind the cart. She didn't dare peek out, for fear of fire hitting her.

She could hear grunts coming from the three men, but mostly she could hear Iroh. How? He was so strong, yet these two men had him on edge. Hana covered her face, holding in her breath, something she did when she became nervous.

"Hana." She heard Iroh speak, letting out a grunt as he attacked. "Run."

"I told you I'm not leaving you." She said, softly.

She could hear heavy footsteps coming towards her.

"Hana!"

She let out a short scream as someone grabbed her hair, pulling her back. She looked over to Iroh, who had many scratches on him from the fight. He breathed heavily, exhausted.

"There they are!" A female voice called out. Hana could feel the ground move below her, and the grip on her hair was soon released as the man was shot up into the air. She twisted around to see the other man, the smaller one, thrown into a wall.

"Iroh!" A boy with brown hair and blue eyes ran up to the older man. "Are you alright?"

A girl, also having brown hair styles short, stood beside him. "What happened?"

"No time to explain." Iroh grabbed Hana's wrist. "We need to get back home, and quick. You need to pack."

"Pack?" Hana asked, alarmed. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Iroh dragged her through the streets of Ba Sing Se, the three who saved them following.

Although Hana kept asking Iroh why she must pack, he never answered. The group moved in silence, the three behind them keeping watch, while they made their way to the home Iroh and Hana stayed in.

They soon arrived there safely. He dragged her inside towards her room. "Take only what is necessary."

Hana stood inside her room, staring at him. "But, I -"

"These three are Sokka, Toph, and Suki. You will go with them, and they will take you to the Avatar." Iroh turned to the three. "I have to gather the White Lotus. There is much to discuss."

Hana shut her mouth, grinding her teeth. She obeyed Iroh, quickly throwing things into a bag to take with her. She had thought that with Ozai locked up, she would be safe. But, apparently safety is not something she would get.

"Her name is Hana." Iroh told them.

Sokka scratched his head. "But, why are we taking her to Aang?"

Iroh sighed, stroking her facial hair. "She is very important, and can be very useful. However, you may not discover her importance for a while."

Toph blew air towards her bangs. "Well, obviously they know her importance." The bare-footed earthbender commented.

"Yes, and they want her badly." He said. "She could make someone very powerful, however I'm hoping it is Aang she helps to make stronger."

Hana came out of her room with her bag strung across her shoulder. "Alright, I'm ready."

Iroh nodded. "Suki, it may be best for you to return to Kyoshi Island. A war may be brewing."

"War?" Suki asked. "We just got out of one!"

"Peace can last for years, or mere seconds." The old man told her. "Now, go." He gave Hana a warm hug, bidding her well before pushing them out.

Hana sat on the train, her head in her hands. She had motion sickness, and felt like vomiting. Suki had boarded a different train that would take her to wear she needed to go in order to continue on to Kyoshi Island, leaving Hana with Toph and Sokka.

"Alright, the last letter I got said they had gone to the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka told Toph.

"Why there? I have a hard time seeing there." Toph asked.

Sokka shrugged. He sat beside Hana, while Toph was across from them. "Something about the possibility of the prisoner going there." He sighed. "Apparently he's after something, and someone living there had information."

Toph sat up straight. "That means a fight. Is everyone okay?"

"That was the last letter I got." Sokka told her. "I just got it yesterday, so there's no saying whether or not they'll still be there by the time we are."

Toph frowned, throwing herself back. "I can tell that she doesn't feel well." She said, motioning to the pale haired girl.

Hana glanced up. "I… Get motion sick." She grumbled.

Sokka sighed. "You're going to have a lot of fun with us then."


	3. Reunion

Hana huddled in her thick coat, freezing cold. "I… I hate the cold." She commented.

Sokka looked back at her, smiling. "Welcome to my home!" He said. He had his hand on Toph's arm, leading her around while Hana trailed behind them.

"Speaking of home," Toph started. "Where is your home, Hana?"

"Ba Sing Se, with Iroh." She answered, looking off into the distance.

Sokka was suspicious. "You aren't really from there though, are you?"

Hana let out a sigh. "I'm from the Fire Nation." Her foot fell deeper into snow, which got into her boots. She let out an annoyed sigh as she shook her foot from it.

"So, you're a firebender?" Toph asked.

"I don't bend anything. And I'm actually afraid of fire." Hana told them. She saw Toph lean in to Sokka and whisper something in his ear, which earned her yet another suspicious look.

"For the record," The Water Tribe boy started. "It won't do any good to lie. Toph will know."

Hana opened her mouth to begin speaking, but Sokka raised his free hand. "I'm not saying you have to tell us anything you don't want to, but don't lie either."

"Sorry." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Here we are!" Sokka called out, coming to stop and motioning to the village looking place in front of them. "It's not much, but it's getting better since attacks from the Fire Nation stopped."

"It's beautiful." Toph told him.

Sokka puffed out his chest, as if to boast. "Thanks! When I'm not with you or Suki, I put time into rebuilding this-," He stopped, realizing. "Toph, I really wish you didn't do that."

Hana stood beside him now. "If she could see it, she'd say the same thing." She told him.

The village was quite larger than the first time it had been seen by the Avatar. The buildings nicer, larger. No more destruction upon it. There was a larger gathering area in the center, and even a small market was taking form. The buildings surrounded the gathering area, and for a cold climate place, it was quite beautiful.

"Thanks." Sokka smiled.

The three entered the Southern Water Tribe, taking in a few kids running around with snowballs in their hands. A few adults stood around a fire, looking solemn. Sokka looked around, then stopped when he saw familiar people.

"Looks like we got lucky." He said.

"Twinkletoes is here?" Toph asked him.

Sokka nodded. "Yup, and Katara, and Zuko."

Hana's heart jumped. Her eyes landed on the three, and a frown came to her face. Sokka began leading Toph towards the three, calling out to them and waving. Hana slowly followed behind, not exactly wanting to see the man she hadn't seen for a long time. If he even would recognize her.

"Sokka, Toph! You're finally here!" Aang said, a huge goofy smile on his face.

Toph nodded. "We thought that we would miss you, but we got lucky apparently."

Katara frowned. "We promised that we would stay for the funeral."

"Funeral?" Sokka's eyes widened in fear, hoping they didn't lose any family.

"Yeah." Zuko told him. "Apparently the prisoner who escaped killed someone here. They aren't native to the Water Tribes though."

"They weren't even from our sister tribe." Katara told them. "They were from the Fire Nation. It was a man and his wife, but only the man was killed."

Aang took over for her. "The wife apparently had gone out with your grandmother. So only the husband was home."

"I had known them when I was a boy." Zuko's voice had softened as he looked down at the ground.

Katara finally took notice of Hana. "Who's that?"

"Oh!" Sokka motioned to her. "This is Hana. Hana, this is the Avatar, Aang. My sister, Katara. And, the Fire Lord, Zuko."

Zuko raised his eyes, amber meeting amethyst. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, trying to place her face. But, it had been so long with so many events happening that no one should expect of him to remember.

Aang held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you!" He said. Hana took it with a smile on her face, bowing at the waist.

"She had been staying with your uncle." Sokka told Zuko.

"My uncle? Why?" He asked.

Hana swallowed, nervous to actually speak to him. "He, um, found me in Ba Sing Se and took me in."

"She's from the Fire Nation." Toph said.

Zuko once again stared at Hana. Finally, the realization came, and he actually took a step back. "Hana."

She frowned, glancing away from him. "It's nice to see you again." She said, dryly.

"You disappeared."

"Your father held me prisoner after," She paused, trying to reword her sentence. "After I left that building."

Zuko's eyes became filled with sympathy. "He took away my mother, and then you."

Hana glared. "My imprisonment was nothing against you."

He looked away from her. "I never knew. I'm sorry."

"I - " Hana stopped. _"I called out for you."_ She thought, but did not say it. She let out a sigh. "I escaped a couple years later. After Ozai was imprisoned, Iroh found me in Ba Sing Se and took me in."

"If I knew, I would have - " Hana cut him off.

"Would have what?" She asked him. "Freed me? He wouldn't have let that happen. Fought against him? We were children."

Sokka cleared his throat. "This is an awkward reunion. Look, it's nice that you two were childhood friends, but we do have a death on our hands." Hana's face turned red with shame.

"Our grandmother wants us to attend the funeral." Katara told the group. "She said it would be the greatest honor to have both the Avatar and Fire Lord there."

"When's the funeral?" Toph asked.

Aang answered. "Tonight."

"I can probably find something for you and Hana to wear, come with me." Katara grabbed Tophs arms and led her away from the three boys, leaving Hana to follow.

Katara smiled at the two girls, who had changed into all white attire. The dress Hana wore was quite thick, to keep her warm. Even the fur that lined the neck, sleeves, and hem were white. The only other color was a thing black belt around her waist, and she had changed her ribbon from green to black.

Toph tugged on her attire. She wore a white tunic, on hers the fur was a dark grey. Her pants were white, and for a change she actually wore boots that covered the sols of her feet.

Hana pulled the sleeves down, holding them in her hands. "Do you have anything that could cover my forearm. I mean, without rolling up it in the wind?" She asked.

Katara frowned, pausing from looking for clothes for herself. "No, not in white. I'm sorry."

Toph dug in her ear with her pinky. "Why do we have to wear white anyways?"

"It resembles the spirit of the moon. White is what the Water Tribes wear to funerals, as a way to symbolize a return to the spirits." Katara explained.

Hana furrowed her brows. "I thought the man is from the Fire Nation though."

"He is." Katara said. "He was born in the Southern Water Tribes long ago. It's his wife that had been born in the Fire Nation. He moved there when they married." She found the clothing she would wear. "Why don't you guys check in on the guys?" She suggested. "I'll be out soon."

Sokka let out a laugh that he attempted to hold in. Aang looked at him and frowned. "Sokka, this is serious."

"I know." He waved it off a bit. "But I've never seen Zuko this frustrated about anyone since you, Aang."

Zuko's face turned red. "I'm not frustrated about her! I just don't get it! She was my best friend, then she disappears and shows up again and treats me like an enemy!"

Aang put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I wouldn't say she treated you like an enemy. She just seemed angry with you."

"It's been years since we saw each other, why would she be - ." He cut off. "I burned her."

"Huh?" Aang became confused. "She looked fine."

Zuko looked at him in the eyes. "Her forearms. That's what I burned. Just like my face marked my dishonor, her burns obviously resemble something for her."

Sokka was scratching his belly, looking oblivious to the conversation. But, he ended up letting out a sigh and saying, "Why would you burn her though?"

"It was an accident." He began explaining. The three boys had sat down, all in white. The story was that Zuko's mother had just left the Fire Nation, and he had found out why. Azula had made him so angry by telling him that it was his fault their mother was no longer there, so he ran off into a building not far from their palace, it was just a barn. Hana had seen him, coming to visit. She chased him into the building, seeing fire everywhere when she arrived. In an attempt to calm him down, she reached out to grab him, only for him to grab her forearms and severely burn them. Zuko had seen the tears in her eyes, but she stayed, but he was so angry that he didn't hear a word she said to him. He thought that the only reason she left the building was to find someone else to calm him down, possibly Mai, who was somewhere in their home. But, she never returned that day.

Aang stared at the ground below them in silence. Sokka had made eye contact with Zuko, but turned away, unsure of what to say.

"Well," Aang started. "That was so many years ago. I mean, that was even before you got your scar. Maybe if you just talk to her, she'll come around."

"Hana's stubborn." Zuko told him. "But, I guess she could come around."

The door opened, and in walked Hana and Toph. "I am not used to this cold." The pale haired girl commented upon entering.

"Yeah, me either. I have to actually cover my feet." Toph agreed.

Sokka jumped up and pointed a finger at Hana. "What if we were all naked!?" He shouted out.

Hana frowned. "Well, there are other rooms in this house. If you were naked, you wouldn't all be gathered in this one."

Toph smirked. "That would have been a nice sight for her though." She chuckled.

Hana's face turned bright red. She glanced over the three boys and then up at the ceiling. "Only one of those sights would have been nice." She casually muttered.

"I'm taken, and so is Aang." Sokka told her.

Hana's eyebrows furrowed, turning her gaze to her childhood friend. "Iroh said that you and Mai were together."

Zuko frowned, looking away from her. "That didn't work out." He regretfully told her.

Hana felt a pinch in her side. "Ow!" She looked at Toph. "What was that for?"

"That's still an open wound." Toph whispered.

"Sorry." Hana cleared her throat. "Well, the funeral is soon, I saw people gathering on the way over here. Katara will be heading there soon, so we should probably go."

Sokka turned to a mirror, smoothing out his white tunic. "I knew him." He told them. "When I was helping to rebuild, we worked together. He was a nice man, he told me that he lost his daughter years ago, so him and his wife moved here, expecting peace." His eyes narrowed. "I'll get whoever did this."


	4. The Funeral

Sokka had Toph's arm as the group made their way towards the crowd. When they arrived, Katara was already there by a crying woman. Aang and Zuko approached the woman to give her their sympathy, so Hana stood back with Sokka and Toph, who stood close to the pyre. Hana put her hand on Sokka's shoulder, his eyes had watered up.

"I'm sure he was a great man." Hana told him, turning her gaze to the body. The man had the dark skin of a water bender, his hair cut short and his nose crooked. A defining feature, Hana took notice, was a scar running along his jawline.

That scar…

She drew in a breath, recognizing the dead man on top of the pyre. "It can't be." She murmured.

"What is it?" Toph asked her.

"That man, he's…" Hana squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her hands into fists. "I should have returned home…"

Sokka looked at her curiously. "Hana?"

"He's my father…" She whispered. "Not by birth, but he raised me."

Her legs were feeling so very weak. So much so that they gave out, and the girl fell to the cold ground. Sokka immediately got down to a knee, putting his hand on her shoulder. Hana dug her fingers into the snow beneath her. "I should have…" She sucked in a short, quick breath. "I should have gone home."

"Hana…" Sokka looked towards the pyre, a sympathetic look filling his face. "There was nothing you could have done that would change this." He told her.

Hana shook her head, tears flowing out of her eyes. "No. If - if I had gone home after Ozai had been defeated," She paused to suck in another breath, wiping her tears away. "He would have stayed in the Fire Nation, he would have stayed alive."

"He came here before that." Sokka explained. Toph accidentally kicked him as she tried to find her way towards them. She got down onto her knees and reached out, seeking Hana's arms and holding on to her.

"You can't beat yourself up over this." She told her. "The only thing you can do now is to avenge him. Make his murderer pay."

"Hana." Zuko's voice sounded behind them.

The pale haired girl turned towards him. "Oh, Zuko." Sobs overtook her.

The Fire Lord immediately got down, drawing her into his arms. "Sh…" He murmured, tightening his grip as her body shook.

Footsteps sounded close by, and a gasp. "Hana!?" The girl opened her eyes and looked up at a woman. The woman who had been crying earlier, her hair was long and black, and her eyes a pale purple.

"Mother!" Hana pulled herself away from Zuko, quickly getting up and throwing herself into her mothers arms.

"Oh, my flower." Her mother patted her head. "You're alive."

"I'm sorry." Hana whispered in her ear. "I am so, so," A sob. "Sorry."

Her mother began to cry. "Oh, darling, it's not your fault.

Someone cleared their throat. "Miss, it's time to begin."

Her mother pulled away from her, wiping tears away from her light purple eyes, she nodded her head and walked towards the pyre. On top of it she set a single white flower, a pained smile stretching across her lips.

"Shall we meet again." She whispered, then stepped back towards Hana and the group. Her mother stared into Hana's amethyst eyes, then gently took her right hand as the ceremony began. The flames felt hot on Hana's skin when his body lit up, and her grip tightened on her mothers hand.

Fire…

She closed her eyes, wishing the fire would die down. Her heart sped up, the heat beating on her, a beacon of her fear.

Hana felt a hand grip of left bicep, causing her to open her eyes and turn. The face she saw beside her was the scarred face of her childhood friend. Honestly, the scar had surprised her, he hadn't gotten it until after her imprisonment, and although she heard of that scar today was the first day she had seen it herself. Hana stared into his amber eyes, and no matter how much pain he had caused her in the past, they remained a comfort to her.

"I know I hurt you before." He said in a low voice. "But I promise you, I'll help you get the person who did this."

Hana let a bitter smile spread on her face. "You're already chasing the person anyways." She said, turning away from him.

"Just more motivation." She heard him say, but did not reply.

An elder raised his hands up. "May this soul return to the moon."

The wind was brutally cold against her skin. Hana sat on a cliff, looking out on the water, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. The tears streamed slowly down her cheeks in silence. Her chest hurt, it felt very tight, and her eyes stung from both the tears and the wind which cut in to her like knives. She still wore the white funeral clothing, which gave her some warmth with their thickness.

The crunch of snow underneath feet sounded behind her, and continued until a figure appeared in the corner of her eye. They slowly took a seat beside her, crossing their legs underneath them.

"I understand you'll be going with the Avatar and his friends." Her mother spoke softly.

Hana raised her head, wiping her tears away. "Yes." Her voice cracked.

"You must not tell them about you." She advised her daughter. "I also understand that you've been with the Fire Lords uncle."

"Iroh." Hana told her. "Yes, he has taken care of me."

A sharp look from her mother. "Does he know?" She asked, urgency rising in her tone.

"Yes."

Her mother shook her head. "Risky." She commented. "Do not tell the Fire Lord."

Hana furrowed her eyebrows. "Mother, I've known him for so long - ."

"It doesn't matter." She snapped. "It's been years. The Fire Nation took you from me once, I'm not letting that happen again."

Hana stood up, clenching her fists. "You're the one who wanted to live there in the first place!"

"It was my home." Her mother said, standing up as well. "I thought… I thought if we stayed, they wouldn't suspect you. Put you right under their noses and they'd overlook you."

"And it only worked for so long." Hana's tone dropped.

Her mother looked off into the distance. "I don't want to argue. Your father just died, and I was just reunited with you."

Hana relaxed, looking down at the ground. "I was alone…" She whispered. "No one was there."

Her mother pulled her into her arms. "You're not alone anymore." She told her.

"Yes, I am." Tears began to stream down once more. "Few people know me, and I can't even tell my friends. In the end, I'm alone."

There was silence for the next few minutes as the two girls simply stood there embracing one another.

When Hana finally quit crying, her mother informed her that her group would be leaving soon, and that she needed to get ready to go with them.

Hana had changed back into her usual attire, although threw a thick coat on over herself to keep warm. She stared down at her necklace in the palm of her hand. It was a silver flower, a small one, with a small amber resting in the middle. She had once said that amber was her favorite color, as it has always related to peace with her, until she looked into those eyes and was burned.

She tucked the necklace into her shirt, then made her way out to where out to where the group was boarding Appa. She stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropping.

"You have got to be joking." Hana said, letting out a short laugh.

Katara turned towards her and smiled. "He doesn't bite."

"It's not his teeth I'm worried about." She said, tossing her bag up to the water bender. Hana carefully patted the soft fur of Appa, then climbed up to the giant saddle. She glanced towards Zuko and Sokka, who sat not far from each other, then decided to sit next to Katara and Toph.

"Yip yip, Appa!" Aang called out. The giant air byson took off towards the sky, and Hana immediately felt ill. She hung her head down low, and tried to forget that she was traveling through the air.

"See?" Sokka asked. "I told you that you would have lots of fun with us." He sarcastically commented.

Hana absently held up a thumb before dropping it down into her lap. "Is she okay?" Katara asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She gets motion sick." Toph told them.

Aang looked back with a frown. "Appa flies pretty smoothly though."

"I don't think it matters." Zuko told him before turning back to Hana. "I never knew that you got motion sick."

"Mhm…" Hana mumbled.

Katara sighed, then looked at her boyfriend. "So, where to?" She asked him.

"Omashu!"


	5. Olette

"Just, give me a few minutes." Hana told the group as she tried not to barf. She hung over the side of Appa's giant saddle, her right hand place over her mouth and her left arm hanging down.

Katara frowned. She turned to the other three and motioned for them to go on. "I'll stay here with her." She told them.

Toph stood beside Katara, her arms crossed. "I'll stay too."

"Girls." Sokka mumbled, turning away to walk.

"Alright," Aang said. "Just, be careful."

Katara laughed. "We're always careful." She pointed a finger at the three boys. "Don't go causing trouble."

The three boys left the girls with Appa, heading in to the small seaside town. They weren't in Omashu yet, they had needed some rest from flying and decided to stop in to this small town. The town was called Olette, and it was home to those who weren't benders. Katara mentioned hearing that the people of this town were very kind people, and although they weren't benders themselves they had a lot of scrolls to possibly sell.

"Are you okay, Hana?" Katara grabbed the arm that hung down.

Hana nodded. "I'm feeling a bit better." She told her, then climbed down from Appa. She brushed herself off, then turned to Toph. "So, you can see through the Earth?" She asked, very curious.

"Yeah." Toph told her. "If you're patient enough with your element, you can do a lot with it. Can't you with yours?"

Hana frowned. "I don't have an element."

"Didn't Sokka tell you not to lie to me?" Toph turned and began to walk towards the town.

Katara shot Hana a very suspicious look, then caught up to Toph, Hana right behind her.

"If I'm lying to you, then maybe you shouldn't ask about it." Hana shot.

Toph stopped and whirled around to face her, causing both Hana and Katara to run directly in to her. "You're here with us." She said, her tone dropping. "We're trusting you enough to let you travel with us, for whatever reason it is that Iroh sent you with us." She told her. "You need to trust us. Whatever it is that you're hiding, fine, keep it, but stop lying."

"Toph," Katara began. "She's barely been with us, give her some time."

Toph let out an irritated sigh that almost sounded like a growl before she turned and began to walk once again.

Katara looked at Hana, frowning. "I wish you would trust us, but it's fine that you don't."

"I," Hana shook her head. "I'm sorry."

The girls entered the town, taking a look around. "I hope they have water bending scrolls, it's always nice to learn something new!" Katara said, half to herself, and half to whoever was listening to her.

Toph smirked. "I know everything I need to know. After all, I can bend metal."

Katara opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped dead, looking quite sad for a moment before she continued to look for a stall that had scrolls.

Hana could hear people whisper throughout the town as they stared at the three. If she had one thing to say about the people of Olette, it would be that the energy here was off. Something was just bad.

"We should find the boys." Hana told the two.

Katara gave her a curious look. "Why? It's nice to have girls time."

"I just," Hana paused, then looked at her in the eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this town."

Toph nodded in agreement. "I don't have to physically see to know something's off about this place."

Katara became silent as she took a look around, the eyes that followed their every movement. "Yeah, okay."

The three began to walk towards the docks, hoping the boys would be over there, or at least close. Hana kept glancing around, to the sides and behind them, not liking the town. Even the children, who had been laughing and playing before, stopped to watch them walk. Toph stopped in her tracks, mumbling something very low.

"What is it?" Katara asked her.

"Twinkle toes," She started. "I could feel him before, but now he's gone."

Katara drew in a gasp, her eyes widening. "Gone!?"

Hana grabbed her arm. "I'm sure he's fine," She told her. "After all, he's the Avatar, and he's with Zuko and Sokka."

"Where would he have gone?" Katara asked her.

"Maybe he's on one of the ships at the docks."

Katara nodded and began to walk again, at a faster pace than before. Before they got to the docks, a child stepped out in front of them, pointing a wooden sword at them.

"Halt!" The child, a male, shouted out. "Stop right there, fiends!"

"Fiends?" Hana asked. "We're just looking for our friends."

The child thought for a moment, then scowled. "Are you friends with the Avatar?" He asked them.

Katara put a hand to her heart. "He's my boyfriend. I'm worried, we've lost him."

The boy came up and jabbed Toph with his sword, pushing her back. "We have a special place in our dungeons for people with relations to the Avatar or Fire Lord!" He proclaimed. "Just wait till the guards get here!"

Toph gritted her teeth. "What is wrong with you!?" She asked. "They stopped Ozai and saved the world! Including this little town."

"Their plan for tyranny stops here!" The boy shouted, glancing around to try and spot guards.

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "Plan for tyranny?" She asked. "What are you talking about? All they want is for the world to remain in peace!"

The boy gave a sheepish look. "I'm just a kid, you think I know the details?" He asked. "All I know is that you're bad people!"

Hana let out an irritated sigh. "You don't even know us, kid."

The boy pointed his sword at her. "I don't have to! Evil is written all over your faces!"

"Alec?" A few men stopped and looked at them. "Is there something wrong?" One of them asked the boy.

"These girls are friends of the Avatar and Fire Lord!" He informed them, then motioned towards Katara. "That one even dates the Avatar!"

Katara raised her hands as the three approached them. "How about we talk this out?" She suggested.

"Come with us quietly, and no one will get hurt." One of the bigger men told them.

Hana took a step back as one of them reached towards her. "Where's Zuko?"

"In our dungeons, where he belongs."

The three looked at each other. Katara's shoulders relaxed. "Fine, we'll go."

"Katara!" Toph grabbed her.

"Trust me."

Hana paced her little cell down underneath the town. They had been here for a few hours, miserably as Toph had been knocked out since she was the only one to struggle. She woke up a few minutes ago, grumbling about a headache. "It smells like someone used this place as a dump." She said aloud. "Toph? Are you going to metal bend our way out of here?"

The three could not see each other, their cells were completely closed in. However, they were close enough that they could hear each other, and they knew that although the boys were down here somewhere, they were not close to them.

"No." Toph said. "Something's different about these doors. I can't… They won't bend."

Hana kicked the door, immediately regretting it as she jumped around grabbing her foot. "We need to figure out how to get out of here, I've spent too much time locked up, I don't want to spend a second longer here."

"We'll figure it out." She heard Katara say.

Footsteps came down the stairs, and they could faintly hear voices. "Yeah, he wants the pale haired one."

Keys jingled outside her cell. "Wonder where she's from. I only ever see people with dark hair."

Another voice sounded. "She's pretty with that hair though, I'll tell ya, if he doesn't want her, I'll certainly take her."

The door opened, and the one standing in front of it turned towards the other man with a look of disgust. "Don't be such a pig." He turned back to Hana, his eyes a dark brown and his hair an almost identical color. It hung over his shoulders and she could see a scar on his forehead in the shape of an X. He motioned for her to come towards him. "Let's go, girl."

She let out a sigh and moved towards him, he immediately grabbed her bicep in order to lead her out. "Keep the pig away from me." She told him, shooting a deathly look towards the pig, who was quite large, and none of it was muscle.

"Hana!" Katara shouted. "If they touch you, fight."

Hana didn't respond as she was lead up the stairs, and down a dark hallway.

"Why is it so dark?" She asked.

"That's the way the boss likes it." The man who held her told her. His grip was gentle, as if he thought she were fragile.

The pig squeezed past them and opened a heavy door, leading them into a room that had slightly more light in it.

A man sat at a table, indulging in food. He had a wide set of shoulders, his hair was closely cut to his head, dark in color. When he raised his eyes to meet the amethyst set of Hana's, they were very dark, as if all the light was sucked into a black hole. His skin, however, was pale, and scars could be seen stretching out of his shirt, as if his chest had been covered in them. The man slowly stood up, motioning to the seat across from him. "Please, sit."

Hana gulped, her heart racing as she was a bit scared. She slowly took a seat, glancing around at the food. "Who are you?" She asked.

The man sat down, his lips relaxing into a smile, although it looked a bit menacing. "My name is Malakai." He motioned to the one who lead Hana up here. "That is my friend, Renard," He then motioned to the pig. "And he is Ben."

Hana glanced at the two before returning her gaze to Malakai. "Do I know you?" She asked, familiarity surrounded him.

"Yes, you have seen me once before." He told her, taking a sip of his drink. "When you escaped the Fire Nation's prison. You stopped outside my cell, but because you had accidentally caught the place on fire you were frightened and left without breaking me out."

"Oh," She raised her eyebrows. "I, uh, I'm sorry." Hana moved her leg up and down, feeling very anxious. "Why are we here?"

"The Avatar and Fire Lord will eventually turn against this world." He said. "It always happens, especially the Fire Lord who comes from bad blood. They cannot be trusted, they will lead this world into the chaos it just came from."

"You're wrong." Hana said. "Zuko has just as much good in his blood. And Aang, he's such a pure soul. The Avatar protects the world, he doesn't do harm."

Malakai narrowed his eyes. "It is you who is wrong." He looked around the room. "Whispers in the shadows fill every inch of this pathetic world." He told her. "They speak of the future, which will fall into chaos at the hands of the Avatar and Fire Lord."

Hana snorted. "That's why you're wrong." She said. "Listening to the shadows and all."

His dark eyes snapped back to her. He then smiled once more. "You're special, like me." Malakai said. "Long ago, your ancestors were bestowed with a gift that had passed down through generations, although it skipped quite a few of those generations."

Hana leaned forward. "I know my family history. Tell me about yours, then."

The light glinted off of his white teeth, as he also leaned forward. He seemed excited to tell Hana about himself. "Before the lion turtles bestowed the ability of the four elements to the humans, there had been the energybending of the turtles, but a few… Quirks in nature, there were some who could actually bend light and dark." He told her. "It's very rare, and very ancient. These humans who could bend light or dark were believed to be gods among the humans." Malakai leaned back in his chair. "However, after time, the lion turtles saw a problem. They took away the bending from those humans, then bestowed the bending of the elements to create what they believed to be perfect balance. Then the Avatar came."

Hana bit her lip, looking down at the table. "So, you bend something other than the elements?"

"The quirks still exist, appearing once in a few generations." He told her. "I am a quirk. I bend the darkness that surrounds us all."

Her gaze went back up to him. "So, what?" She asked. "You want us to hold hands and become best friends because we have something in common?"

He choked on a laugh. "Darling, my darkness is much more stronger than what you bend." Malakai told her. "That creates a gap between us."

"Then tell me," She started. "If your darkness is stronger than me, why is it that I escaped years ago, while you remained in prison?"

"Because," He laughed, a laugh that vibrated through everything. "I wanted to be there."

Hana became quiet. He continued to speak. "You, who are so out of touch with your element, hold nothing on me."

She scowled at him. "I can take your power away from you."

He stood up. "The lion turtles gave the gift of energybending to your family, the only ones other than the Avatar they felt worthy of having it, but you are not worthy. Your family harnessed it into a perfect defense, while you use it for nothing. You are not strong." Malakai's voice had deepened. "My life force is unwavering, while yours is weak. You spent so many years hiding your energybending from the Fire Lord that you wouldn't be able to use it against even an insect." He motioned to the two men. "Throw her back into the cell to rot with her friends."

Renard and Ben grabbed either side of her, dragging her out of her seat. "Just remember," Hana started. "Everything has a life force. The food you eat, the ground you stand on, yourself, everything has energy."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I know energybending is something only the lion turtles and Avatar can do, but I feel like it's something that can be so much more and I wanted it explore it, but with another character. I also wanted to bring someone else in who can help the Avatar become a fully realized Avatar, which is why I created Hana. If you're enjoying the story so far, please give me feedback! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Execution

Three days had passed since they had been imprisoned. Hana tried to harness her element once more, but after so many years of being cut off from it, it was hard to do. She had informed Katara and Toph that the man who escaped from Zuko's prison was here with them, and she told them about their conversation, although she left out the part about her own bending.

The two girls were alarmed about hearing of dark and light bending. It was something never heard of, lost in history. Katara had asked how they would win against darkness when it is everywhere. Toph told her to leave it to Aang to figure out how to beat him.

While she was in the room with him, she had been so anxious that she didn't even stop to think that she was in the same room with her fathers killer. When she finally realized how close to him she was, it gave Hana more motivation to get back in touch with her energybending.

That day while her food was being dropped off, Renard entered her cell, taking a seat against the wall across from her. She stared at him, confused as to why he was in there.

Renard glanced out the door, then turned towards her. "Join him." He told her.

"I'd rather die." Hana spat.

He let out a sigh. "Then you'll have your wish. He's executing all of you when the sun sets."

Hana's eyes widened as she was taken aback. "Executing us?"

He nodded. "Capturing the Avatar and Fire Lord was easier than he thought it was going to be." Renard said.

She leaned towards him. "He's not a good person." She told him. "You can't trust him. Nothing good will come with being on his side."

"I've known him since we were kids." Renard said. "I owe my life to him."

Hana furrowed his eyebrows. "You would see this world lead into darkness just for a debt?"

He left the question unanswered as he stood up, dusting himself off. Hana saw a figure emerge from the other side of the dungeon. Ben had Zuko in his grip, walking to the steps.

Hana immediately got up and tried running towards him. "Zuko!" Renard grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground just to stop her from getting to her friend.

"Hana!" Zuko struggled against the grip of Ben.

"Let's go, hot stuff." Ben yanked him towards the stairs. "Boss wants to see you before you die."

"Zuko," Hana started. "He's not a typical bender. Be careful, okay?"

He stared at her with the amber eyes that brought comfort. He slowly nodded as he walked up the stairs.

Hana scowled, turning towards Renard. "You think he'll lead us into chaos?" She asked. "He'd die for his friends, can you say the same for Malakai?"

Ben had to push Zuko down into his chair, sitting across from Malakai.

"Fire Lord Zuko." Malakai's lips spread into a feral smile.

Zuko watched him carefully. "I don't believe I know your name." He said.

"Malakai." He introduced himself, giving the Fire Nation bow.

He took his seat once more, simply staring at Zuko. "Why did my father imprison you?" He asked Malakai.

"I possessed the ability to put an end to him." He said.

"So, why didn't you?"

Malakai began to pick at the bone of his eaten chicken. "It wasn't yet time for me to start my rebellion."

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows. "Why is it time now? We saved everyone from my father."

The dark eyes stared into him, a feeling in the pit of his stomach as if light was being sucked away from him. "The perfect balance in light and darkness." He said. "I will lead the world into perfect balance. No more Fire Lords, or Avatars, or Tribal Chiefs, or Earth Monarchs." He explained. "It'll be the Empire of Light and Darkness. I wanted your pretty little friend to help me with it, she has the ability to take away the four elements and bestow light and darkness. But, I'll have to find a different way."

Zuko thought for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Hana?"

Malakai paused, then waggled his finger. "How sad, you don't know anything about your childhood friend, do you?"

"I know Hana better than anyone." Zuko protested.

"Do you know what she bends?" He asked.

Zuko shook his head. "Hana is a nonbender."

"Your dear little flower is an energybender." Malakai smiled. "The only human one." He let out a sigh. "However, perhaps I can create another."

"You can't just create a bender." Zuko said.

"Every element has a chi." Malakai began running his finger in a circle on the table. "Unblock the right chi, and perhaps you could uncover the ability to energybend. After all, the Avatar can use that chi."

Zuko raised his chin. "Yeah, the Avatar." He said with emphasis.

Malakai stood up with a smile on his face. "Well, I simply wanted to have a conversation with you before your untimely death."

"You think you'll actually be able to kill Aang?" Zuko asked him.

"Maybe not today." He answered. "However, I will eventually be the death of him. And I will be sure to do it while he is in the Avatar State."

The sun was setting, yet still the light hurt Hana's eyes. Renard had her, while Ben lead Katara behind her. Other unfamiliar faces lead Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko. Hana could see that in the square of the town of Olette, they had six little pillars set up. Ahead of her, she could see Sokka and Aang already being tied to them, while Zuko was being taken up the steps of the small platform to his own pillar beside Aang.

When Hana was finally at her pillar, she caught Renards eye. "You don't have to be a part of this." She whispered to him.

"Nothing you say will change what is about to happen." He softly answered.

Hana put her head back onto the pillar, staring up into the darkening sky.

Malakai walked up the steps, looking over all of his victims. He turned to the crowd that began to gather around, and raised his arms.

"Before the Avatar, the world lived in a perfect balance of light and dark." He began. "Even before the lion turtles came and gave humans the power of the elements. The world must be restored to this perfect balance. I've seen it in the future, the shadows which speak to me. The Avatar and Fire Lord bring chaos to this land once again, I am here as your savior."

"You're just tricking them!" Katara shouted out.

Sokka scowled. "Why do you listen to a man who lives in the dark?"

Malakai turned to him. "You are consumed in the lies of these two men." He claimed. "Either you repent and choose balance, or you die with them." He turned his head to the three girls. "All of you also have this option." He walked towards Hana, stopping in front of her and lifting her face up so she would look at him. "You are needed. You are the least corrupt, choose balance."

"The Avatar is the balance in this world." Hana told him. "You are the darkness."

"Just let them go!" Aang shouted. "If you have a problem with Zuko and I, why drag them into it?"

"Aang," Zuko turned his head towards him. "There's nothing you can say that he'll listen to."

Hana tugged on her chains, and after a moment a thought hit her. "Toph…" She looked over to her, but kept her mouth shut as Malakai still watched her.

"We will begin with the one who loves the Avatar the most." Malakai glanced towards Aang before grabbing Katara. He held her hair, pulling her head back. "You are born into darkness, and your life will end in darkness."

"The Spirits will welcome me." Katara murmured.

That's when everything seemed to stop. To her right, Hana saw a flash of light. The arrows on Aang's body lit up, and his eyes began to glow a bright light. The Avatar state.

The chains holding him back broke, and as soon as he was free, Aang's arms shot out, his palms opened, and a surge of air shot out to attack Malakai.

Toph smiled. "Just waiting for Twinkle Toes." She said before her own chains broke. Some of Malakai's men began to run towards them, all except Renard. Together, Toph and Aang began to fight the men off, while Malakai simply watched. Aang switched between every element he knew, while Toph sent boulders flying everywhere.

Hana's gaze turned to Malakai, whose eyes never left the Avatar. Suddenly, the chains which were around Hana's wrists dropped down. She quickly whirled around just to see Renard staring at her. "This is his plan." He told her. "He wants Aang in his Avatar state so he can kill him and end the cycle. This whole execution was about only him."

Her eyes widened. "Free the others, please." She asked of him.

Renard gave a short nod before immediately going to the others. Hana went over to Malakai, who had begun to move towards Aang. "Stop right there!"

His gaze lowered to her. "And what are you going to do, little girl?" He asked. "As long as Aang is fearing for the life of his friends, he will remain in the Avatar state. You, who can do nothing against me, will just help keep him there. You are a fly to be squashed."

The dark man raised his palm towards her. His eyes seemed to darken as she stared into them, frozen. The shadows below Hana began to seep out of the ground and towards her, consuming her body. Hana's heart rate sped up as she began to feel fearful.

A ball of fire whized past her and hit Malakai straight on, throwing him back. The shadows jumped back into the ground, and a hand grabbed Hana's shoulder, pulling her behind a body.

"Zuko." She breathed out in relief.

Zuko didn't even glance at her. He immediately looked towards Katara. "Get Aang to calm down, now!" He ordered. "Sokka! We need Appa and we need to go!"

Sokka looked confused. "How am I supposed to get Appa? Aang has the whistle!"

Katara was already by Aang, grabbing his arms while Toph held off the men. Although it took a few moments, the light in his eyes and arrows soon disappeared. Katara let out a sigh of relief while Aang dug in his pockets and blew the whistle for Appa.

Zuko turned back towards Malakai, who was getting on to his feet. "Hana, go over to Sokka." He told her to do.

"No." Hana said. "I'm going to help you."

"Last time I checked," Zuko began. "Energybending is to take away bending abilities, not to fight."

Hana choked on her words as she simply stared at her childhood friend.

Malakai scowled at the two as he began to raise the palm of his hands, sending shadows towards the two in an attack. Zuko retaliated by throwing fire at the shadows, which dematerialized them, only for them to form once again.

"Appa!" Sokka called out as the air byson descended to the ground. The group quickly ran towards him, climbing aboard. But, Zuko remained throwing fire at Malakai and his shadows.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted. "Come on!"

Aang stopped and looked towards him, quickly getting out his staff. "Yip yip, Appa!" He called out, even though he himself was not aboard any longer. He used the air and staff to fly towards Zuko, who grabbed on to his midsection as they took off into the skies after Appa and the group.

Hana looked down, while feeling ill, trying to spot Renard. But as she looked, she could not find him, and soon she could no longer even see the small town of Olette.

Aang and Zuko safely landed on Appa, both worn out, they sat back panting.

Katara immediately slid over to Aang, pulling him into her arms. "You need to learn to get the Avatar state under control." She told him softly.

"Yeah," Aang panted. "I know."


End file.
